The Twins Fall For Twins?
by writtingintheclouds
Summary: What happens when twin sisters join the school? What happens when the princes fall for them?
1. Chapter 1

The Challenge!

Background: Ai and Mai are twin sisters who moved to Ouran Academy from an all girl Boarding school in Tokyo. They are two gorgeous red heads who have all the guys drooling over them, but they have never found one boy worthy of dating them. In order to date them you must be able to tell them apart and handle their lesbian tendencies. They've yet to find someone who can, but some group of girls told the about Hikaru and Kaoru in the host club. They are on their way to find out if they can tell the two apart. They want someone to be able to tell them apart more than anything.

Girls POV

We walked into the music room and saw a tall man with glasses. We were so excited to meet the twins.

"Um, excuse us." We said in unison, "How do we go about getting a host?"

"Ah, welcome ladies," Replied the man in the glasses, "Are you new here?"

"Yes," We answered blushing. It was a little embarrassing being new.

"Well how can I help you?" He asked.

"We're looking for Hikaru and Kaoru." Ai said.

"We wanted them as our host today." Mai finished.

"Well it just so happens you're in luck. They have nobody else today so you will have them to yourselves," He smiled putting away his book, "so right this way."

The tall man in glasses took us across the room to where the twins were sitting. When we saw them all we could do was look at each other and smile.

Boys POV

"Hello," Hikaru said, "How are you,"

"Beautiful ladies today?" finished Kaoru.

They started blushing and giggling as they introduced themselves. We could tell that the two of them are really close, maybe even as close as the two of us. They look cute enough; maybe we'll have some fun with them.

"You're new here, correct?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, we came from an all girl school in Tokyo." One of them said, "Oh we should introduce ourselves, I'm Ai."

"And I am Mai" finished the other one.

"Yes, we see," said Kaoru, "Ladies will you excuse us for a second?"

"We'll be right back." Hikaru smiled.

We got up and walked to where we were out of their earshot.

"Did you know twins were coming to this school?" Kaoru asked.

"No, I had no idea. They look exactly the same." Hikaru, "We could have some fun with them though."

"We could," Kaoru agreed with a mischievous grin, "Let's play the 'Who's Hikaru' game."'

"This should be good." Hikaru said as we made our way back to where we had left our clients.

Girls POV

The brothers came back and sat down.

"Well girls we have a game to play." Kaoru said.

"If you're OK with it," Hikaru added.

""Sure." Ai agreed.

"We love games" Finished Mai.

"Alright, the name of the game is which one's Hikaru." They said in unison again. They then got up and put on hats, "Can you guess who's who?"

"Well, the one on the left is Kaoru." Ai said in a matter of fact tone.

"And the one on the right is Hikaru." Mai finished.

"Sorry ladies, but you're incorrect." They smiled.

"Oh, but we're not. We were right." We said looking at them. It wasn't hard for us to tell them apart because we ourselves were twins and played this game, "It isn't hard for us to tell twins apart."

They looked at each other for a long time then decided to respond. "How could you tell us apart?"

"Well we too play this game quit often. Telling us apart is the only way we agree to go on a date with someone." Mai said.

"Yes and that means we've yet to have a date, but maybe… you could tell us apart. Would you like to try?" Ai asked, her eyes filling with joy.

"Well, we… " Said Kaoru.

"Of course we would," Answered Hikaru.

We got up and went behind the column and when we came out our hair was tied back in ponytails so it wouldn't cover our eyes.

"Who's"

"Who?"

"Well, the one on the left is …" Kaoru hesitated.

"Ai!" Hikaru proclaimed confidently.

"Yeah, and the one on the left is Mai." Kaoru said backing up his brother.

We sunk back into the couch. "We really wanted to date you." We pouted.

The brother just sat there with their mouths open.

Boys POV

"You have to be kidding us." Kaoru whined, "We lost at our own game?"

"Well, they do look exactly the same." Hikaru replied.

"So do we, but they could tell the difference between us." Kaoru continued to complain.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Ai said.

"Yeah that really is a turn off," Agreed Mai.

"Well what's the secret to telling you two apart?" Hikaru asked.

"Well that's simple" Mai laughed,

"All you have to do is look at our eyes. My eyes are slightly darker than Mai's" Ai explained.

"That's it? That's the only difference?" We asked puzzled.

"Yep, that's all we know of, but your only difference is the part of your hair and we still got it." Ai said.

"Don't rub it in." Kaoru crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, there has to be a way to be able to get a date with the two of you lovely ladies." Hikaru pleaded.

"You could try again." We said looking sad.

Just then Haruhi walked by while looking at Tamaki and she crashed into the couch the twin sisters were sitting on.

Girls POV

"Oh here, let us help you." We said knelling down to pick up the shattered tea set.

"Oh, that's not necessary." The girly man responded.

"It's no problem we do this all the time because were such …. Owww." Mai said holding up her finger. She had cut it and was bleeding.

"Here," Ai said taking the finger with her hand, "Let me see it."

Ai took the finger and wrapped a napkin around it, and then when it stopped bleeding she took it into her mouth and sucked it for a few seconds. She took it out from her mouth and kissed it.

"Does that feel better?" Ai whispered smiling naughtily.

"A little bit."Mai looked down while blushing a bit. We get up and realize all the guys in the room are staring at us in shock, and all the girls are staring at us with jealousy.

"Don't be embarrassed. The girls just don't understand our bond." Ai said pulling Mai's face closer to hers, stopping just a few centimeters away.

"We understand." The brothers said quickly, "It's a special bond that only twins share."

"Yes, they understand us." Mai said, her face lighting up.

"They may understand us, but they can't tell us apart." Ai said pouting.

"Well how about when you visit tomorrow we guess again." Kaoru suggested.

"Yes, and we'll make one guess a day until we get it right." Hikaru agreed.

"That sounds fair enough." Ai said.

"It's a deal." Mai finished. "I didn't know you'd be so interested in dating us."

"Were not, we just don't like being beaten at our own game." Kaoru said a bit too quickly.

"And the fact that we've never dated twins before." Hikaru admitted.

"Well you have a month. At the end of the month if you have not guessed correctly we must stick to our rules and never date you." Ai said.

And there it was. The brothers had just been given a challenge that they were determined to complete.


	2. Chapter 2

They're just like us!

Boys POV

After Host Club the brothers decided to walk the sisters to their home. They are now on their way home.

"Kaoru, they'd be perfect for us." Hikaru pointed out.

"But we don't even know them." Kaoru argued.

"That can change. All we have to do is win that challenge. Think about it. Mai is perfect for you because she's shy and sweet, Ai is perfect for me because she is bold, yet kind and not afraid of what others think about her. Then to top it all off, they can both tell us apart, and have naughty, lesbian tendencies." Hikaru smiled.

"Well that could actually work, but how are goanna tell them apart?" Kaoru asked unconvinced.

"Just look at their eyes brother." Hikaru answered.

"But, brother, how can I get close enough to see their eyes?" Kaoru asked intrigued.

"Like this." Hikaru said pulling Kaoru's chin gently until their noses were touching, "And if that doesn't work, the first one to blush is Mai."

"That's a great idea." Kaoru whispered then started nuzzling noses with his brother.

Girls POV

"We have to find a way to tip them off about who's who without actually telling them" Ai said.

"I have confidence in them." Mai said.

"I know you do, but just in case that confidence is misplaced you need to blush a lot more than normal tomorrow and they'll definitely be able to tell us apart." Ai grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

The Attempt to Get Noticed!

Girls POV

After school we went straight for the music room. We really want to be noticed by them. We really hope they can tell us apart. It's like we have our own separate world, but they can come into it. They break down the walls. We walked in and saw they had other clients today. We decided to go to Tamaki, because we didn't want to seem desperate.

He was very pleasant, but he wasn't the twins. He tried multiple times to tell us apart and failed miserably every time. We tried to stop, but we couldn't help, but laugh. We could feel eyes on us, but not once did we turn to see who was looking. We did our best to make them believe we were having an amazing time.

Boys POV

They decided to go to Tamaki today? Weren't we supposed to get a chance at guessing who was who? This sucks. They look like they're having such a good time. Crap, could Tamaki tell them apart?

We'll just have to walk them home again.

Girls POV

When we finally left the twins had been gone for a while. Or at least we thought they had. We left the music room and found the huddled over by a wall. What were they still doing here?

"Hi" They said.

"Hi" we responded felling awkward.

"We were waiting to walk you home." Hikaru said with a polite smile.

"Why did you go to Tamaki?" Kaoru said. By the tone he used we could tell he was upset.

"We didn't mean to offend you, but you had a lot of other guests and Tamaki was just sitting there." Ai said.

"Yeah," Mai agreed, "He looked lonely."

"What Kaoru meant was we would have loved you to be our guests. You're always wanted no matter how many guests we have." Hikaru said giving Kaoru a look that said calm down.

"Well do we still get a chance to tell the two of you apart?" They asked in unison, grins pulling at their mouths.

"Sure." We chorused.

"How about we walk you home?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, and we'll make our guess right before we drop you off." Kaoru finished.

"That would be nice." Ai said

"Thank you." Mai ended.

"So, how was your time with Tamaki?" Hikaru asked.

"Was he totally boring?" Kaoru asked.

"No, he was actually very pleasant." Ai grinned to herself knowing the brothers would get jealous.

"Yes, he is very sweet." Mai agreed.

"So would you go to him again?" Hikaru asked sounding worried.

"Not unless you wanted us to." Ai replied.

"Why would we want you to? One day was enough to make us..." Kaoru stopped himself.

Boys POV

What the Hell? How are they getting to us like this? We can't show this. Kaoru was very glad that he had stopped himself. His brother never would have let him down.

"To make you want to what?" Ai asked.

"Huh?" The brothers asked .

"You said one day was enough to make you, but then you stopped. It was enough to make you what?" Mai explained.

"Oh, it was enough for us to realize how lovely it is to be in your company." Hikaru answered smoothly.

The sisters smiled at us.

_Oh, it was all a scheme for attention? Well, if it's attention they want. They shall get it. _The brothers thought.


	4. Authors note

Hello, loves. I am so sorry. I had stopped this website for a long time. I am back now, though. If any of you ware still following this story and would like me to continue it, please let me know.

Again, I am very sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

The Walk home

Boys POV

We each linked arms with our twin the two girls on the inside. Hikaru had Ai and Kaoru had Mai, or at least we think that was right. We had already made up our minds about which twin we would date. It wasn't something we were willing to comprise on, either.

"Well, ladies..." Kaoru smiled.

"Shouldn't we be on our way." Hikaru chimed.

They both nodded and we all began to walk.

"So, you went to Tamaki toady." Hikaru started.

"Does that mean we don't get to have our guess?" Kaoru inquired.

Girls POV

We looked at each other for a split second and then looked back to our own twin. "Of course, not. We'd love for you to take a guess today. Maybe you'll even get it right." We said in unison.

"Alright then," Hikaru grinned.

"When we reach your house, we'll guess." Kaoru smiled. They had a plan and he was positive it would work. "So tell us a bit about yourselves, princesses?" They stared walking, leaving the school behind.

We shrugged in unison."Not much to tell." It's not normal for us to be interacting with people other than each other and their day hadn't been especially good until they went into the Host club.

Boys POV

Well, that was brief. Let's see if we can't get more out of them than that.

Hikaru leaned into Ai's ear and whispered, "I'll trade you. We can do a secret for secret thing."

The girls looked at each other hesitantly. What if they didn't like them?

Kaoru got a sparkle in his eye and followed his brothers lead. He wrapped his arm around Mai's shoulder and whispered, "Come on, I don't bite. Unless you like that sort of thing." He pulled back and snapped at the air.

The twins on our arms smiled, even giggled a bit.

"Alright boys, settle down" Ai said.

"Well, tell you a few things." Mai smirked, "What would you like to know?"

"Well, what are your interests?" The brothers asked in harmony.

"Come on, nothing you tell us will get out." Kaoru said, making a puppy dog face.

"Yeah, we're totally trust worthy ladies. Cross our hearts."

"And hope to die."Kaoru finished again.

We sighed and looked back at our boys. "We trust you."

Ai smiled, "I love to sing and write. It's where my passion lies."

"That's cool. So are you any good at singing?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, she is. She just won't admit it!" Mai exclaimed.

"Stop it, Mai! You know I'm no good." Ai turned to Hikaru, "She just says that because I'm her sister."

Mai rolled her eyes, "So, Hikaru you said confession for confession. What are you confessing to my sister?"

Hikaru thought for a second than chuckled to himself. "I like girls who sing."

We smiled and I nudged Ai closer to him. The boys had their arms around our shoulders as we walked. It was a new thing for us, but it was nice.

**God, I really hope they can tell us apart. **Ai thought.

**What if they mess up? What if by the end of this month they still haven't guessed right? **Mai worried.

On the outside we stayed cool and composed, but we both felt the same way. We were slowly, but surely going to fall for these boys whether they could tell the two of us apart or not.

Boys POV

**We need to tell these girls apart! Our trick today has got to work! **

"So, Mai it's your turn, then it will be Kaoru's turn." Hikaru kept the game going.

Mai thought for a moment, but couldn't come up with anything good. Except...

"Ai still sleeps with a stuffed animal."

Ai looked at her sister, eyes full of lust. "Only when you don't let me sleep with you. I can't stand being alone."

Mai leaned in to Ai until their lips brushing. The two the them looked as if they had forgotten about us and were in their own little world. It was a lot like what we do in the Host Club.

"Mai, we're in company." Ai whispered almost as if begging her not to do this now. The brothers recognized that tone.

The twins were two separate couples now. This was new to everyone, but they all liked it. The girls laid their heads on our chests. We walked this way the short distance that was left. When we came to their house the girls let out a sigh.

"Thank you for walking us home." Mai said politely.

Kaoru nodded.

"Anytime!" Hikaru smiled.

Girls POV

We pulled away from the twins. Walking up to the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

An Idea

Looking at each other, we exchanged a glance. Did they forget about the guess, did they not want to try again? When we reached the door we stopped and turned to see if Hikaru and Kaoru were still waiting. They were, in fact they looked like a puppy watching it's master walk away.

We smiled and walked back, grabbing our own twins hand.

Ai began to speak, "Our parents aren't at home to interrogate you, so we were... uh."

"We were wondering if you would like to come in, maybe stay a while." Mai finished for her sister. **Ai had never stuttered or frozen like that before. She must really like Hikaru, **Mai thought.

Ai smiled at Mai, "Yes!" It was very unlike Mai to speak up and invite someone in. She must really have taken a liking to Kaoru to want him to come in.

Boys POV

Without a seconds thought we countered with an enthusiastic, "Yeah!"

Other than The Host Club we had never been over to someone else's house, let alone being over to our crushes house.

Ai and Mi, still holding our hands, walked us into their house and lead us to the couch in their living room.

The four of us sat down and we smiled at our princesses. "Don't forget, we do get to guess again."

"Oh," said Mai.

"How could we forget?" asked Ai, "We've been looking forward to it all day."

"We're glad to hear that." we said in unison. The two of them couldn't help but look around. The girls had a really nice place and if the twins thought that, it had to be impressive.

A light bulb went off in Ai's head.

Ai's POV

So, we have the boys alone. We could take them on a tour of the house. We could end in our room and have them guess there. It would be a nice setting.

Girl's POV

Mai caught the look in Ai's eye and they gave the boys a seductive smile.

"How would you boys like to have a grand tour of our home?" Ai asked.

Hikaru was taken aback by her smile, first, and then by the move she made following it. He opened his mouth to say something, but had to close it again because nothing was coming out. Kaoru just nodded.

"Well, we'll take that as a yes for the both of you." Mai said.

"Let's begin." Ai smiled, taking Hikaru's hand again, pulling him to the left side of the house while Mai took Kaoru to the right.


	7. Another Authors Note Sorry

Hello, I was trying to write more. It turns out since I've started this about a year and a half ago my mind has grown a bit dirtier than I'd have thought. Please let me know, would any of you be uncomfortable if I made the following chapters less innocent?


	8. Chapter 8

Ai's and Hikaru's Tour

"Well, over here we have the kitchen. I love to spend time in here, but afterwards it always smell disgusting. I can't cook to save my life." Ai giggled.

your A smile flew across Hikaru's face. "Actually if you enjoy it so much, I could... uh, I could teach you how to make some things. I'm no master, but I was trained by one."

"Do you offer that to all of your guests in the Host Club?" Ai asked jokingly.

Hikaru obviously didn't find it funny. "No." he shot back seriously. He took a breath to calm down "Sorry, I'm actually a really different guy outside of the club. Just like I'm sure you act differently at school."

Ai shrugged, "I do tend to play the innocence card more than I should. I don't know. I haven't really compared the two much. You can let me know after a while of us getting to know each other. I would love to get to know the non-host side of you. "

Hikaru smiled, nobody had told him that before. He finally had another person he could be himself with.

"I think that would be nice. And did you mention you're not as innocent as you've been pretending to be?" Hikaru smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, their cheeks brushing, "We could have some fun, we can be 'not innocent' together.

Ai smiled took Hikaru's earlobe in her mouth. She sucked it gently the released it. "Sounds like fun, love." Turning around Ai began to walk out of the kitchen, out of the house.

"Where are you going?" asked the boy, bewildered. When he didn't get a reply he quickly went after the girl.

Stopping in front of a huge pool -no more like a miniature ocean -she took off her dress, leaving her in just her bra and underwear. She smiled at him mischievously before diving into the deep end. Seconds later she bobbed back up to the surface. "Wanna go for a dip?"

Hikaru chuckled, **She really is something**, he thought to himself. Stripping down to his boxers he shook his head. If any of his clients knew about this...

Let's just say he would never hear the end of it. He tossed his clothes to the side and jumped in after her. When he came floated up to the top he was greeted with a quick peck from Ai. She then turned and sped across the huge pool.

This time he took off after her, without any hesitation. He smiled as he came near her, wrapping his arms around her. "Caught you." He smiled and leaned in to return the kiss she had given before so rudely running, or swimming, off.

Ai giggled into the kiss. "I had no doubt you would." she whispered in his mouth.

Hikaru normally wouldn't kiss a girl this long after such a short time. Then again, if they all kissed like this he might have done it more often. "And why is that, princess?" Hikaru murmured.

This didn't sit well with Ai. She instantaneously pulled away, "Maybe you could not call me that, love?"

Hikaru tilted his head to the side. All the other girls liked being called princess. Why didn't she? "I don't get it."

Ai saw the look on his face and rolled her eyes. Did he see her as just another client? Probably. "Never mind, love. I'm being stupid, that's all." She turned and went to get out, but Hikaru gently put a hand on her shoulder.

He got it. "How about I call you my little mermaid? That way, you're still a princess but a non-generic one?"

Ai smiled and turned around to face him, "And you can still be a prince. We should go, though. My sister and Kaoru should be finishing up right about now."

Hikaru nodded. "One more kiss before we go in?" He smiled and pulled her against him.

Ai narrowed her eyes at him and took a deep breath. Pushing against his chest she silently shook her head. She bit her lip, "Not until you can tell who is who."

She walked out of the pool, shaking her ass at him. Putting her clothes back on she sighed. It really was a shame to have t reject him.

Hikaru stumbled out of the pool. Not counting Haruhi he had never been rejected before. It hurt, a lot actually.

"Now you know how it feels when you guess wrong which one I am." Ai teased as he got dressed. She then lead him into her house and up the stairs.

She went down the hallway. It was dimly and silent.

"This is kinda creepy, ya know?" Hikaru commented.

"Oh, and I thought you'd be the brave heroic type." Ai giggled as she pushed open the door to the room her and her sister shared.

"I could protect you" Hikaru smiled, "I just don't know that I'd-"

He was stopped in his tracks. Lying on the twins bed was Mai and Kaoru, partially dressed. The rest of their wardrobe on the ground. Mai saw her sister and the other boy and panicked. She shoved Kaoru off of on top of her, if the bed even.

"Sorry." She uttered after the fact.


	9. Chapter 9

The Fight

"Mai! What were you thinking? Not only does this majorly go against our promise to each other, but you barely know him!" Ai exploded, "You can be such an idiot sometimes." Ai walked over and pulled the blanket over her sister.

Kaoru chuckled. "I've already seen it, princess." Ai shot him a death glare. She was beyond furious! Her and her sister had never gone against one another before.

"Shut up, Kaoru!" Hikaru warned awkwardly. He had no idea who to side with here, although Kaoru was looking to him for back up.

Mai rolled her eyes. "You think that you are the only one who gets to have the fun? I saw you take off your dress by the pool."

Kaoru added in after that, "Yeah. And Hikaru was stripping too."

"That's not the same thing." Hikaru and Ai exclaimed together.

"How?" The other couple returned.

"I was in my underclothes, not bare breasted. I gave my first kiss, my virginity!" Ai shouted. How could her sister have strayed so far from her promise? She began to hyperventilate. She felt as if she had just been stabbed with a bunch of tiny knives repeatedly.

"I didn't even take off my boxers. We shared one kiss!" Hikaru backed her up, "There's a big difference in all of that."

"Wait, Hikaru! You're backing some girl up instead of your own twin?"

"You shouldn't have done this, Kaoru. It was really wrong." Hikaru chokingly let out.

Mai, wrapped in the covers and stood up. "This is ridiculous. We don't have to take this."

Ai shook her head," Right. This is ridiculous. Just wait until mom and daddy dearest find out." With that she stormed out of the room, Hikaru following behind her.

She headed downstairs, once she was at the bottom she leaned against the wall and sunk down. Putting her head in her hands she tried not to cry. Not only was she frustrated that Mai was being so reckless, but this had been their first fight. EVER.

Hikaru knelt down besides her and placed a comforting and on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You two can work this thing out. Trust me, fights can happen. They can end though, too."

Ai looked up at Hikaru, a single tear running down her cheek. She pulled him into a hug and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"It's OK." Hikaru whispered in her ear, "I got you. Things will be alright."

For those of you who have read all of this so far,

Thank you so very much! I hope you're enjoying it. This is my first time writing a fan-fic like this. I how you are enjoying it.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think. 3

I love you all.


	10. Chapter 10

What Happened then?

You're probably all wondering what happened after that, right? Of course you are. Well after Hikaru got Ai calm he asked her if he wanted to spend the night at his place. Needless to say Mai and Kaoru stayed put. When Hikaru got Ai to his house it was late, way past sun down. They went up stairs and to his room.

Ai's POV

All the way home Hikaru was talking. Well, he looked like he was talking. I can't be sure, because I wasn't actually able to focus enough to hear anything but my minds relentless babble. When we got to his house he snuck me upstairs. I knew after what had just happened he wasn't stupid enough to make a move, so I let him. When we got up there I saw Hikaru's and Kaoru's bed pushed together.

"We usually sleep like this. You can have Kaoru's bed and I'll pull them apart." Hikaru stated, immediately going to move the beds away from each other. That's cute. Even though he's not hosting now he's still being a gentleman. I guess that's just how he is. I did choose the best twin.

Walking up behind him I grabbed his wrist. "If you don't mind, I'd like to keep the beds together. I would hate to be alone tonight." I smiled shyly.

Hikaru's POV

Her request took me by surprise, but I definitely wasn't going to make any objections. Turning around with a smile I nodded. "We could do that, although I should warn you. It's a habit of mine to cuddle."

Her face brightened and she hugged me tight, placing a kiss on my cheek. "Good. Same here."

We'd just keep it sweet and innocent tonight. For the first time I'm not going to rush this relationship. I like the pace we're going at.

It was getting pretty late so I got Ai some pajamas from my mom's sleep drawer. The two of us changed, in different rooms and then came back to the beds. We laid down face to face. I kissed her gently and wrapped my arms around her waist. With a smile she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. I gazed at her for a bit, then followed her lead. "Good night my little mermaid."

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I may or may not get another one up tonight. Please review and let me know what your idea of it is. I'd love to know :) **


	11. Chapter 11

The Morning Surprise

Hikaru's POV

The next day Ai was up before me. She was dressed and sitting on the edge of the beds. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes, "How long have you been up? It's Saturday, you could have slept in."

She shrugged and turned to face me. "I just couldn't really sleep. I did however get to watch my lovely prince. You know, you're cute when you sleep."

I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck. "You think so? You're pretty adorable yourself, mermaid."

Ai giggled bit her lip. She really was cute ... and beautiful, and pretty amazing from what he knew about her. I tilted my head to the side to watch her. She blushed gently and looked down to veil it.

I couldn't help myself. I moved across the bed to get to the side she was on. Reaching her I tenderly tilted her chin up so her face was close to mine. "Your blushing just makes you even more dazzling."

Before I could she leaned in to kiss me it was a kiss full of urgency, longing. She moved to my lap and pressed out bodies together by wrapping her legs around my waist. Now, I said I'd take it slow but she's the one leading this. Do I stop her?

I decided against it at this point. Smiling into the kiss I grabbed her at the waist.

Ai's POV

I was relieved when Hikaru grabbed my waist. I was a little insecure lately and couldn't take refusal. I let my tongue sweep against his lips slightly before having my tongue find his. They played their own little wrestling match together. I let my hands wander their way to his hair, tangling my fingers in the beautifully natural coat.

I'm new at this whole thing when it comes to doing it with a guy. My heart felt as if it was going to explode right through my chest. Gasping for air I pulled back from the kiss and shoved the boy underneath me down on the bed. I kissed and nipped at his neck as I began to play with the bottom of his shirt. I heard him moan and was satisfied. Entirely satisfied, until he pushed my hands away from his shirt and sat back up.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked in a panic. I didn't mean to mess this up. Damn!

He smiled at me sweetly and shook my head. "No, no. It's just I was so sure I was going to keep things slow. I want this to work, for a long time. I don't want this to be just a fling. So, I think we need to wait a while. Fair enough?"

My face must have lighted up since he seemed to sigh a sigh of relief. "I want this to last too, love. So, yeah. I guess that sounds fair." I was utterly relieved and shocked to have heard those words that came from his mouth. A lot of guys who went after me and my sister wouldn't have stopped me. They would have used me.

"You're a true prince, love. You're something entirely different and you have no clue how glad that makes me." I whispered into his ear and then pulled away.

"So, what would you like to do today?"

"I have a thought." he countered by means of a smile.

**Hello again, lovely readers. Thanks for reading. Coming up will be more on these two and of course more on Mai and Kaoru. Don't worry. I didn't forget them :) **

**Have questions, comments, rude remarks? Leave a review or inbox me 3**

**Will try to update again really soon,**

**Brigitte**


	12. Chapter 12

The Realization (Mai and Kaoru)

After Ai stormed out Mai told Kaoru to put some clothes on and go pick a movie for them to watch from the shelves in the back of her room. She was curious to see what he would pick out. She didn't actually know what type of things he liked and you can tell a lot about a person from watching their favorite movies.

Kaoru was still a bit dazed by the previous events of the night, but regardless he did as he was told. He went and looked at the shelves of movies and picked out The Rocky Horror Picture show.

Mai's POV

"Found one!" he said sounding happy as he walked back to my bed. "I love this movie. It's the best."

"Oh." I said trying to sound indifferent instead of disgusted. "I didn't think you'd be into that kind of movie."

What I really meant was:

Really? How disappointing that you like that crap. I thought we would be into the same things, that had common ground.

Kaoru's POV

"Alright, I guess that's not what you wanted me to choose. So, what would you have picked?" I asked. It was clear that she wasn't interested in watching it. And I don't want to make her bored, I want her to like spending time with me.

"I'd have picked the movie in the middle of the third shelf. It's my favorite movie about a girl who wishes her baby brother away to a goblin kingdom. The King is in love with her so he takes the child, but Sarah soon realizes she needs her brother back. Jareth gives her 13 hours to get through the Labyrinth and find him. If she doesn't her brother will never be returned and she has to be his Queen. " She jabbered.

"You would take that shit over Rocky Horror?" I asked a bit revolted. What kind of stupid plot is that? I bet it was written by a third grade girl.

"I would take any shit over Rocky Horror" She shot back agitated.

"Fine. What about Zombie Land?" I smirked. That was a great movie.

"OK, maybe not." she sighed. "Whatever. Forget the movie. Let's talks"

"About?" I questioned. I never really have been good at talking.

"Um, what about your hobbies?" she asked in a bored tone.

Things were definitely not going well. Maybe we got too physical too soon. She has like zero interest in me now. "I host, obviously. Besides that I hang out with my friends and..."

"Boring!" she chimed and turned over in the bed. "Maybe you'll be more interesting in the morning."

I sat there for a while. Did I really just get rejected without so much as a two full sentences? This was not my type of girl. I hope for his sake my brother got the better twin, because it would be dreadful to think Mai was the easiest to please.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed, room, and house. She hated me so much she left her own house?

"Whatever. I'm going home." I thought aloud and was on my way. When I got there Hikaru and Ai were walking out the door. They paused and looked at me.

"Where's My sister?" Ai asked apprehensively. "You didn't ditch her did you? Cause if you did, so help me God I will cut off your-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down princess. I didn't ditch your sister, she ditched me at your place." I said guarding myself.

Hikaru began to laugh, "So let me get this right. Her sister disliked you so much that she didn't even stay in her own home for the night. You've got skills."

"Shut up man. We just aren't right for each other, I guess. I tried to make it work, but she won't put any effort in, so why should I from now on." I explained. I thought it was reasonable, but apparently Ai didn't. Before I knew it she was right in my face, Hikaru holding her waist. He was whispering something in her ear, probably trying to calm her down. She ignored it and focused on yelling at me instead.

"You should be the gentleman, put in the effort. I'll give you a reason why. You took her freaking virginity!" She stopped there and began to listen to Hikaru.

Hikaru's POV

"Calm down my little mermaid. I know my brother is being unreasonable, but he can be selfish. Besides it doesn't sound like he could do much of anything this morning, since he was left alone. They're big kid, though. Mai and my brother will figure this out on their own. We just need to try to keep our distance from the problem as much as we can." I whispered softly to her over her shoulder. When she began to relax kissed her cheek and took her by the hand.

Looking at my brother I gave an unconvincing smile. "You two will be fine. Work on it. We'll leave you too it. I was taking Ai on a surprise day so the house is all yours. Maybe make a nice mal for Mai with a pretty set up and talk about things there. "

Turning to my girl I grinned and asked, "You ready to go?" She nodded yes and off we went, leaving Kaoru to himself to fix the mess he'd made.

**Hello, loves.**

**I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I've been trying my best to get things updated A.S.A.P. Let me know if you have any critiques or if you think the story is getting better or worse. I would love to know your opinion. **

**Overall thanks for reading 3**


	13. Chapter 13

What are we?

Kaoru's POV

Did he honestly just ditch me with my problems and go off with a girl. My own twin. This is a whole new thing for me and I don't think like it. Huh, I wonder how Mai feels about it. I should ask her. Looks like I'll be walking back to her place.

On my walk to Mai's I thought up a plan, let's see if she'd be up to it. Reaching the front door of the huge house Kaoru stood still for a moment. He was actually nervous. He'd never had to confront a girl who ditched him before. He'd never even been ditched before. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. After a moment the door swung open and he saw Mai walking away towards the couch. "Come in, twerp" she quipped.

Rolling my eyes I caught up to her. "Hey, babe. So, where did you go this morning?"

Spinning around she shot me a death glare. "I went to go get things to make us breakfast. I thought maybe we might be able to find something we had in common. Then you run off!"

Mai's POV

I can't believe the jerk had the nerve to come back. I should go get my father's gun and teach him a lesson. I turned to look at him though and he is so sexy, hot, perfect. I still let him have it, though. He deserved it.

He just looked at me shocked. "Wait, you didn't ditch me? I thought... but you didn't. Oh, God! I am so sorry. I must look like such a jerk. "

"Yep. You do. What you thought I would just fuck you and then not talk to you the next morning?" I asked. "I heard you mention before to other girls that you like to sleep in, so I figured you wouldn't wake up until after I was back."

He just put his head down. Did he feel guilty about what he'd done? Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. I let my angry walls down again. "I thought you had just used me. That you were a lot different from how you are in the host club. I thought-"

He looked up at me and must have been shocked by the heartbroken expression on my face. He pulled me into a hug quickly and then gently placed a kiss on my lips. Was he sorry or was this a pity kiss? The sad thing is to me it doesn't matter. I really like him, a lot. A kiss was a kiss. As he pulled away I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him back in for a second kiss. His lips were soft, but strong against mine as they pressed against mine.

He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. It was the first sweet kiss we've shared. Not wanting to taint it I pulled back, blushing. I smiled at the ground and waited in silence for him to say something.

Kaoru's POV

I took a step back and grabbed the back of my neck. That was the only kiss that has ever left me speechless. "Uh, I.. uh."

She giggled, biting her lip and looked up. "So, you came back her for a reason. What was it?"

My hand dropped and I was quiet for a second. "I - I was going to confront you about ditching me this morning." I lied not wanting to screw this up.

"Oh, well that's all settled isn't it? We're good?" Mai asked happily.

I nodded quickly, leaving out the fact that I came here with the intention of breaking her sister and my brother up so we could go our own ways. "We're all good."

I swept her off her feet and carried her over to the couch bridal style. When we were there I sat down, Mai on my lap. We watched TV and talked. Turns out we have a lot in common. After a few hours Hikaru came back and dropped off Ai and she went upstairs while my brother went home.

"It's getting late. I should get home. Before I go, though I have a question to ask. We're good, but what does that make us?"

"Oh, you mean are we a couple or just friends with benefits?" Mai asked looking a little disappointed, "I guess that's up to you."

I smiled at her sad face. She was cute when she was sad. "In that case, princess I would love to be your prince charming."

"Well, we'll see about the charming part." she kissed me, we said our goodbyes and I was on my way home.

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think by review or message! :) **

**And Sorry it took so long to get up **

**3 **

**Lillian Brigitte **


End file.
